


Dazed

by Hipsterian



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Dirty thought, KangNam sligltly mentioned, M/M, Minho shoots for Dazed, and he becomes dazed by Jinwoo, model|Jinwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hipsterian/pseuds/Hipsterian
Summary: Minho is a photographer who is shooting for Dazed! Korea.Kim Jinwoo is a new model who is stirring the modeling industry. He might as well stirs something else (something that pounds like Minho's heart).





	Dazed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I had a great time writing this, so I hope you will enjoy it as well, even when it's pretty lame.  
> As usual, English is not my native tongue, so sorry for all the mistakes you'll find there!  
> Comments are more than welcome and appreciated! But feel free to roast me if you want, I know I deserve it anyway (because I'm bad at writing).
> 
> Have a lovely day and thanks for reading this ~

Minho looks at his pictures displayed on the screen settled in front of him, bending down, surrounded by people he doesn’t know but that they are curious enough to revolve around the computer, and smiles, proud. Again, he has done a great job; they promise him to publish all of his shoots and he tells them that it’s alright – he expects them to do so anyway, his work has been pristine, impolite, the model looks ethereal under the pale, dim light, posing perfectly; he has taken them to a different angle just to magnify the effect of the creases on the clothes they are promoting.

A week after he receives the magazine and he finds up that they have used all the pictorials under his name – he smirks while sipping his iced Americano, eyeing the pages distractedly. He knows his worth, his strengths, his talents. He has worked very hard to make a name for himself, to establish his brand – he has become renamed enough to be able to choose for whom he wants to work for; all the editors of the most popular magazines try to purchase him but he is expensive, he has a good reputation for taking the best pictures so he is always in high demand.

It’s not a surprise that Dazed asks him to work for them once more. They are prestigious and it’s always a pleasure for Minho – it’s also a good pay what they offer him and it’s great to have such an income to pay for the rent and his other equally expensive hobbies that he has. He reads the name of the model under the contract and shrugs his eyebrows; for someone who has been working in the fashion industry, finding a new name is pretty uncommon – but he accepts nevertheless because he can handle pretty well any kind of stiff, arrogant brads new models; five years is long enough to learn how to deal with them.

Seungyoon tells him not to worry – but he isn’t, he fights his friend who doesn’t buy it. He isn’t preoccupied to work with someone new; after all, it’s Dazed, they always choose only the bests, models and idols and actors, until today he hasn’t had any problem or issue while shooting for them – he prays that this time won’t be different.

“Kim Jinwoo is just perfect,” Seungyoon assures him anyway, “he is so good, you won’t have to do a thing” and even if it’s good to hear so Minho isn’t convinced. Mostly because Seungyoon is prone to exaggerate and because he has still to meet someone as good as he is describing this boy; modeling is harder than it seems, Minho has come to realize. 

With all that Seungyoon has told him he should be exited, looking forward to his next photo shoot but he isn’t. He isn’t for the simple reason that Seungyoon is a liar – he remembers that time he swore that working with Nam Taehyun would be easy; Minho still have nightmares with him and his diva attitude (of course Nam Taehyun worked perfectly with Seungyoon, he found out later on, since they both were dating).

He has also described him as an angel and, again, Minho has laughed at his friend’s attics and how effortlessly influenced he becomes around pretty people, swayed away by a cute face, a smile a little too bright or a suave words praising his pictures. Minho is not like this; he is deadly serious when is about his work and photography is his own life – he breathes at the same pace as the flashes gleam over the space, his heart beats in accordance to the clicks of his camera recording, capturing the whole universe and the simplest detail. 

He doesn’t trust Seungyoon. 

He hates to have to admit that, this time, Seungyoon wasn’t exaggerating; the man standing in front of him is captivating; round eyes that hold stars and the deep darkness of the sea, big, expressive, alive. His face is just perfect, there is no other way to put it; he must be a masterpiece and, for once Minho is flustered, his hands shaking and the pictures are blurry, blended – he hates the result and to have to say sorry (he doesn’t hate to say it to him, though, his voice is sweet and his smile erase all the tension as if releasing birds long trapped in a cage. Just one glance and he is smitten, he shudders at his beauty and the feeling settle just right in his core, just behind the narking voice of Seungyoon telling him he was correct, that he would fall for him, allured and entranced, totally flustered).

He wants to work with him again – he wants to do more than work with him, too. He is a great model, he has praised him endlessly, worthy because, with all honesty, Kim Jinwoo did amazingly well, providing all the looks that the designers were looking for, serving looks and poses even when they were hard to put on. He was hardworking and talented and much more – beautiful beyond words, with a frame that Minho wants to undo, revealing all the skin beneath the clothes, kissing it and raveling into its taste (sweet like hone, sickening with pleasure and soft moans escaping his lips like flowers); he wants him all (he wants everything, rolling on a messy bed with sweated sheets).

He wants Jinwoo very much, Minho thinks whilst selecting the best pictures of the day – they are all great view only because Jinwoo is wonderful because this might be Minho’s worst job. The producers disagree and pay him his expensive fee but when he asks Jinwoo if they can redo the shoot because he feels displeased with the results, Jinwoo doesn’t reject blatantly but smiles softly at him. 

“I can’t stay long today” he excuses himself with other schedules that require his presence and Minho thinks that this is all, that he won’t see him again, ever, but he turns around, swirling in the air gracefully and Minho is blessed with an instant that holds the whole universe “I’ll be free next week if you want. But I don’t think the pictures are bad because of you but because I did a very poor job,” his voice trembles, ashamed to confess his crime and Minho speaks back to him so quickly, so reassuring that Jinwoo looks at him with curiosity filling his eyes.

“You worked so hard” he whispers, peeking around to see that, indeed, only Jinwoo’s manager is waiting at the end of the room, beside the door, eyeing at them both talking “Dazed likes to put off all these complicated poses and you nailed them all. I never worked with such a talented model” he praises him, remembering what Seungyoon told him – that Jinwoo was utterly great. 

“You did it as well” he compliments and his words liners in his mind a second too long.

When he falls asleep tonight, he dreams about him, about hands sneaking under his T-shirt, lips roaming over his freed skin, about his voice saying his name. He wakes up flushed and hard, all hot in the wrong places, ruffled with all the thought he has about someone he just barely met. It doesn’t help him that he is developing Jinwoo’s pictures – even if he said that they were awful it’s all he has to contemplate, to get lost in it.

He dreams about him a lot during this long week of waiting, of longing, of craving for something he has ever had and he feels it like a drug – he hasn’t tasted it but already wanting more, anything that Jinwoo has to offer, he can’t cope with all he wants, he is greedy because he is gorgeous and precious and he literally shines under the flash of his camera, graceful and lithe and wonderful, unearthly. 

When he sees him again he breaths harsh, inhaling puff of air that feels hot and shaky and he tries to drink the scene of Jinwoo walking to him, to take it all – he can’t; he is so rich and complicated, so pretty, he can’t embed all of the details, they escape as sand through his fingers; as if rain. 

Jinwoo smiles at him and waves cheerfully and he is in awe – he is in love. Under the sunshine he is even better if that was possible – it seems it is because he gleams and his eyes hold constellation, they are bigger than the universe, they are all that Minho can see, all that he wants to see (he wants them to focus on him only, lust coloring his dark iris, hearing them beg for what he has to offer).

He is not only a pretty face and a licentious body, he is undeniable nice and charming, with a soft voice that captivates his heart and his ears are blessed whenever he hears his laugh because it’s like hearing bells from heaven and Minho wonders, not for the first time how it would taste it under his lips. He wants to take him now, in his studio, between developed films and pictures, cameras shooting – he wants to capture all that there is about Jinwoo, embodied it into his soul, raw and lewd; Minho can’t concentrate, his mind is all foggy, he is dazed by his beauty and his sinful thoughts; he asks him to look straight at the camera and he catches the instant where his eyes shine the best, the light caressing his skin and he wishes to be able to do the same; to touch him shamelessly, to feel his flesh under the palm of his hand. 

Jinwoo doesn’t complain when Minho bosses him around, taking picture after picture in all sort of positions – he tries to keep it normal, he refrains his thirsty to ask him to remove his clothes (a voice tells him that Jinwoo would comply if he ever asked but, for the moment, he doesn’t dare and the photo shoot remains pure and chaste unlike his sentiments).

They work in silence for an hour – Minho tries his best to put the emphasis on the cameras because all he wants is to navigate over Jinwoo’s perfect body; instead he works with lens and lightning, getting the settle perfect to showcase the perfection that is Jinwoo and that he isn’t sure that he can’t portrait. Jinwoo looks at him, curious, peaking at his fingers busy readjusting the camera’s screen, changing the focus on it, blurring the edges so he will be the central masterpiece – he knows little about photography though, so he asks Minho, breaking the monochrome silence that has drowned the room, like smoky red in the sea, like the red light of the camera while recording.

Minho then processes to explain to him how to take pictures, he puts it in his hands and brushes the dorsum slowly as if an accident – it isn’t and both have to know it because Minho relishes into the touch as if he was craving for it. He lets Jinwoo play with his items, lets his curiosity to flow and he fills the holes with what he knows – in return Jinwoo smiles at him adorable and Minho feels blessed by it, by his face so close to him, his sweet smell spreading to reach him. 

It takes them a few hours but, by the time Minho hangs his camera and tells Jinwoo that he is done, he knows him better – but the slum in his chest is still there, waiting to be satiated by Jinwoo in the way that Minho is really craving for, for Jinwoo to stop been so formal and polite and to throw away his clothes so he can relish into the sight of him. 

When he leaves and he is left alone, the pictures that he has taken are the only consolation – he stares at them for days until his face is washed away, engraved inside his mind. 

Minho is not looking forward to his next appointment because, after Jinwoo the other models are just boring, pale in comparison, dim and untalented; he wants only to work with him, to be forever his paparazzi – to follow him around, to be next to him all the way until the day Jinwoo will notice the way he is noticing him, all the pieces and bits, the crumbs that he is in love. He wants him so badly that hurts in a way that leaves him breathing hard covered by sweat and dark thoughts. 

He does his best as he always does but all the pictures he takes aren’t his best and he is so disappointed – the editors praise him nevertheless, less critic than he is with himself, but he compares the last shoot with Jinwoo’s shoot and there is nothing to be said, it’s awful, it’s a disgrace (Seungyoon laughs at him and tells him not to be that greedy but he can’t stop the way he feels that Jinwoo is his muse, his everything and that he needs him, dazed and immersed in his beauty and talents and in the way he bites his lips when he is nervous, the way his face is splashed with lonely moles he wants to kiss and nip and ravish until they are all painted in blue and red).

Minho manages to get to work with Jinwoo again a few more times – he calls his agency and begs to the magazines he is modeling for to let him take the shoot. Whenever Jinwoo sees him, he smiles and greets him cheerfully but, between him, there are still too many lines traced – lines and walls that Minho wants to destroy, that are impeding him to reach his body. 

It’s one of these times, after six months since their private shoot that Minho is working again with Jinwoo. Now there is more playfulness, more easiness – this has happened so many times that Minho hopes and prays for Jinwoo to think about him as a friend, at least. By now he comes to him and watches him working, selecting the best picture, seeing how his hands are busy editing, retouching what he has shot (and Minho is fascinated by his fascinating face).

It’s late and they are left alone – Jinwoo was asking him about something and Minho was looking forward to this exact moment. Jinwoo is bent over, kneeling down, his eyes sorely on his, his stare focused on his and Minho is dizzy, his mind clouded with steam, his heart pounding, counting all the seconds in between, until Jinwoo’s hands will touch his skin, his lips curbed over his hard spot. Jinwoo smirks, fidgeting with the floor and, slowly, Minho’s head starts spinning, lewd and lecherous as Jinwoo is acting just in front of him but, when he blinks the magic lifts, clearing the fact that Jinwoo was only reaching a paper that had fallen – Minho shakes his head but he can’t think straight, envisioning it over and over, Jinwoo’s fingers playing with his shirt, sneaking under it, touching his skin, making it rain.

He is in awe, his chest exploding with phantom caresses, breathing hot, his pupils are dark and dangerous, hungry. Jinwoo smiles the softest and he can’t take it anymore, the tension that is built  and that he wants to break down; it’s electric, energizing but when he musters the courage to act all the force that was driving him crazy, that has drowned him in a pool of lust dispels, pinning Jinwoo against the wall.

“I’ve been wanting to do this since the first moment I saw you” he confesses, his voice next to Jinwoo’s ear, shacking, hot like snow and Jinwoo trembles, his expression tells him that he has been known it, that this is nothing new.

“Then, do it. What are you waiting for?”


End file.
